Of Hate and Love
by Acacia Maedid
Summary: OCxOCxOC


The Night was cold, dark, and rainy. Althea sighed… it was like a representation of her soul. Full name Althea Violet Princess of Darkness Mallow, she was a mutant black-blooded troll who wore nothing but black- black fishnets, a short black mini skirt, black combat boots, black lipstick, black eyeshadow, and most importantly, a black Troll MCR shirt.

This, too, represented her soul.

Besides that, Althea was filled with nothing but hate, hate, raging hate. Althea's hate burned within her like a Walmart accidentally set ablaze. And with that hate came an overwhelming lust. An overwhelming lust... for Hyssop.

Oh, how Hyssop managed to push every button and set off each and every nerve! It was as if she could read Althea's mind to find the exact opposite of what she wanted to happen, and then tried her hardest to make that come true. Plus, she was a total prep! The worst thing of all was that Althea had to see her almost every day, as they worked together at Troll Hot Topic.

There were a few times that Althea had considered leaving Troll Hot Topic because of Hyssop, but in the end, she never would. Troll Hot Topic was the best store to ever exist (and if you don't agree then fuck off!) She'd managed to land a job through her massive beauty, knowledge of everything goth and non-prep (essential), and from her friendship with the boss.

The boss often wore solid black crop tops with red chains and lace. Her pants were cutoff red and black jeans bedazzled with jewels the color of tears. Her shoes were also bedazzled, and were red with heels two feet long. She was a blue blood, but her hair was red (due to a mutation) and she had red neko cat ears (also due to a mutation). Also she had massive bandongadoonglrinos (also also due to a mutation). The two of them had become friends over their mutual love of Troll MCR.

Althea had received a message from the boss. Her bloody edge edge text embezzled the page.

"To my constituents Althea Violet Princess of Darkness Mallow. and Hyssop,

When the hours of darkness arise, you both must take watch of the forbidden castle. nyan (OwO)

Love and XD, xX_teh_Boss_Xx"

Althea and Hyssop had been assigned to work the same shift that night… the Night Shift. It was to last all Night.

Althea sighed as she read the memo. The Night shift was her favorite shift- Night was the only time that she felt true to her element. But with Hyssop, it'd be almost UNBEARABLE.

That Night, Althea shambled gracefully through the door of Troll Hot Topic, glaring at Hyssop who was already there.

Hyssop was wearing the average prep attire: simple, non-goth (pastel green) colored shirt with a pink sweater lying on her shoulders and tied around the front. For pants, she had on simple non-goth blue jeans! In the gracious almighty Troll Hot Topic this was heathenous! Disgraceful to the very core! It infuriated Althea.

"Hello! :)" Hyssop shouted preppily as she saw Althea standing in the front. She, in contrast, was standing far away behind the counter.

"Fuck you!" Althea yelled back.

";) If you say so ;;;;))))))" Hyssop said flirtily in response. Althea gasped. She could feel the previously mentioned overwhelming lust for Hyssop once more. It was decided then; they'd have the seck.

Suddenly in a very sudden motion Hyssop kissed Althea! Their tongues were doing the tongue thing and spit was flying everywhere. A nearby picture frame was knocked over by the sensual spray. The pairs clothes disappeared in an instant, never to be seen again.

Hyssop was ;;) and Althea was :0 and then they were beating each other up, but in a sexy way. In other words, they were fisting each other simultaneously.

Althea's brutal hand was encased in Hyssop's meaty cavern, and she let out an expansive moan. Hyssop mimicked her movements, shoving her gratuitous limb into Althea' s hidden door. The two grunted with pleasure as the threw their arms back and forth in their battle.

Suddenly, mid-thrust, the boss peeked her head inside the door. "What's going on, nyan :3c?" Her neko ears twitched.

Both Hyssop and Althea gasped seductively and looked over at their assailant, both their hands still buried deep in each other's sweet, sweet cookie jars.

"Uuwaaa?!" the boss shouted, her gigantic, spherical dabongalongtongs bounced with the slight movement of her shout. "Lovemaking… In my store… and without me? 3:"

Hyssop smirked seductively. "You can join in… boss."

The boss gasped and suddenly all her close flew straight off! Althea beckoned her over, and then the two way connection of fisting became a route of three. They all jostled and moaned in the extreme hand holding. It went on for ages, their hands never fully leaving the deep encasement of the other's moist, muscled maw.

Finally, Althea's honeypot released the forbidden waterfall and she wailed with ecstasy. Hyssop and the boss came soon after. The trio, as they laid in a steaming naked pile in that Troll Hot Topic, drifted off to sleep, their hands finally released from the depths.

Althea looked over at the boss, and then Hyssop before closing her eyes. _Fucking prep_ , she thought to herself. And then she fell into her dreams.


End file.
